


Uniform

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Steve McGarrett, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Steve has a uniform kink and Danny loves him for it, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Uniform Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Happy birthday, Max. Hope this fic will be the right gift.Thanks to ialwayslikedthetie for giving me ideas and to lunedd for always being here when I cry on her shoulder for lack of inspiration.Beta by ialwayslikedthetie.





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lcdrsuperseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Max. Hope this fic will be the right gift. 
> 
> Thanks to ialwayslikedthetie for giving me ideas and to lunedd for always being here when I cry on her shoulder for lack of inspiration. 
> 
> Beta by ialwayslikedthetie.

Steve was called into a meeting with the Governor and other officials late into the work day. In order to get himself prepared for the session, Danny took over as the head of Five 0.

  
A quick trip to the house and Steve was on his way to the Governor's office.

  
He couldn't stop thinking about Danny, and all of the sexual tension that built between the two in the last couple of days. They seemed unable to catch a break and spend private time together. His ass was also angry with him, missing Danny's cock in it.

  
Steve almost groaned at his thoughts in front of all people in the office. He had to mask it with a cough and pinched his thigh so hard, tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

  
This was gonna be a long meeting.

  
...

  
Danny was so tired by the time he unlocked the front door he almost tripped over Steve's shoes that were left in the middle of the living room.

  
"How many times do I have to tell you...?" Danny's voice trailed off as he was met with the sight of Steve, in his uniform seated on the loveseat.

  
"What?" Steve asked nonchalantly. "Like what you see?"

  
Danny licked his lips. "Very much so."

  
He wanted to jump Steve right then and there, but what he really wanted to do required a bed.

  
"10 minutes. Upstairs." Danny's voice was gravely serious and laced with lust. Steve could only nod as he watched Danny moving his hips in a slow, seductive dance as he walked away, inviting him to taste the forbidden fruit.

  
...

  
Danny hastily threw all of his clothes in the hamper and had a quick shower. Getting ready for Steve, he let the soft breeze from the open window caress his skin as he lay on the bed.

 

The sight that greeted Steve when he got into the bedroom almost had him coming right then and there. All 5'5" of his pocket sized God was naked and lying on the bed, hands behind his head. Under hooded lashes, his usually bright blue eyes were dark pools of lust, staring at Steve like he was going to tear him apart and feed his hunger from his skin.

  
"Get inside, Steve. Come closer."

  
Danny's voice was already hoarse and, if the deep breaths were anything to go by, his self-control was diminishing. Steve smiled inwardly. He really knew how to drive his boyfriend crazy with pulling his dress blues for this event.

  
"Oh, is that how this would work tonight?"

 

"You called it upon yourself when you dressed like this." Danny scanned him from head to toe. "Illegal."

  
"Don't know who drives me crazy with that ass in those pants, Danno."

  
"Stop talking and come closer. I wanna see you. Turn around slowly, let me see you."

  
Steve did as asked. And if possible, Danny's eyes became even more hooded by the time he did a full circle.

  
"Fuck. You are gorgeous, Steve. So beautiful, babe."

  
Steve blushed at the praise and ducked his head for a moment.

  
"You're not so bad yourself, Danny."

  
Danny stayed silent at that because no matter what words Steve used on him he never thought of himself being attractive enough like Steve was.

  
"I want you to strip. Slowly."

  
Danny then took the remote for the speakers and pressed 'play'. Soft tunes started filling the room and blushing, he realized he had played the wrong song.

  
"Ooops. Sorry, I'll get the right one now."

  
Steve stayed still with his hands on his cover, and if that wasn't GQ perfect... Danny licked his lips and pressed play again.

  
Duffy's "Mercy" started playing and Steve glared at Danny for a moment before he placed his cover on the chair and started unbuttoning his suit jacket. Placing it neatly over the chair he fumbled with the belt of his pants and untucked his shirt. Slowly unbuttoning it, he subconsciously started moving his hips to the rhythm of the song.

  
When he looked at Danny, he could see that one of his hands was between his legs, he was touching himself and that was a powerful turn on. Shirt and tie off, Steve went for his pants. Danny whimpered when every inch of Steve was naked and before him, his for the taking.

  
"God Steve, you are so hot."

  
Steve groaned and startled as the song was abruptly stopped.

  
"You can't even be slower when you strip for me, huh, Steven?"

  
Steve raised an eyebrow in question and then realized it didn't take him much to take off his clothes.

  
"Guess it's your army efficiency."

  
"Navy, Daniel. Navy." Steve huffed a breath at their old banter.

  
"Okay, Navy it is then."

  
For a few moments they both stared at each other, like in a trance, seemingly not able to take their eyes off of their bodies. There was an occasional pant or curse when Danny worked his cock in his fist, but Steve didn't move for the whole time.

  
The spell was broken when Danny slowly slid from the bed, but not for long, because suddenly that hot mouth was around Steve's right nipple and he shouted as pleasure coursed through his body.

  
"Goddamn it, Danny. Give a guy a warning!"

  
"Well, you were in the SEALs, you should not to be this startled and surprised since you could see all my _moves_ before I made them." Danny accented 'moves' and if that swagger was anything to go by...

  
Steve licked his lips as Danny continued tormenting his nipples, running his hands up and down Steve's back.

  
Lowering his gaze, his eyes fell on Danny's perfectly round ass. So tight, so inviting... So sinful.

  
Steve groaned as Danny bit playfully on his left nipple, while pinching the other and the sensations that consumed Steve's mind and body were nothing short of electrical current going through every pore of his being.

  
"Get on your knees, babe." Danny's hoarse voice brought Steve back to reality.

  
Steve complied, easily sliding to the floor and making himself comfortable with Danny's erection in front of his face. He licked his lips again, awaiting instructions.

  
Danny felt a smile tugging on his lips as he stared at Steve - so ready and willing to comply. There were certain times when Steve wasn't the leader he was both at work and in bed. In those moments, Steve let himself be submissive. He let Danny lead and it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be if he let someone other than him have the control he so much craved.

  
"Open those lips for me, babe." Danny's voice was soft like he knew Steve was thinking the same as he did.

  
Steve parted his lips, eager to get Danny's cock inside his mouth if his darting eyes were to go by. Tonight they were a beautiful shade of dark blue, navy blue even. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence, Danny thought as he guided the tip of his cock inside Steve's mouth.

  
He moaned the second Steve's wet heat encompassed the sensitive flesh of his cock and he cursed as Steve's tongue lapped at the slit to taste his precome. Licking a wet stripe on the underside of Danny's cock, Steve grinned when Danny threw his head back and groaned.

  
Information filed for further use, Steve took him back in his mouth, varying the depth and length of his tongue's strokes. If the panting and cursing were to be witness, Danny was falling apart from it all. Steve added a bit of teeth every few strokes, and Danny could hardly keep the loud moans and groans to a minimum.

  
"Oh, yes! Yes, Steve. Baby, that mouth of yours. Oh God, so good, so wet for me." He breathed that last part and Steve knew that Danny was close.

  
He doubled his efforts and soon enough he had Danny's cock hitting the back of his throat until Danny was a blabbering mess. Swallowing once, twice in quick succession, Danny lost himself as he screamed and emptied his balls down Steve's throat. Steve swallowed all of it, and kept licking to clean Danny until Danny became overly sensitive and pushed at him to let go.

  
Legs like jelly Danny was barely aware Steve was on his feet and helping him over to the bed.

  
"How could you s'and aft'r wh...at we did?"

  
Steve chuckled at Danny's incoherent mumbling. He was so adorable whenever Steve made him lose himself in sex.

  
"Practice makes perfect."

  
"Jus' waiiiit unt'l I rec'ver." Danny took a deep breath. "I'm pretty s're you sucked... my brain outta my dick."

  
"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

  
"Goof."

  
"Smartass. So, Danny, was that a promise or a threat?"

  
It took Danny awhile to work out what Steve's question meant, but when he did, a maniacal grin spread on his face.

  
"Both."

  
A thrill ran down Steve's spine as his cock stirred. Danny felt the movement and looked at it hungrily with glassy eyes.

  
"Are you gonna stare at my cock all night long or do something about it?"

  
Danny was startled from his thoughts and was met with Steve's mischievous look.

  
"Hmmmm, if I recall well I was the boss tonight?" Danny wiggled a brow.

  
"I..." Steve stuttered.

  
"Relax, Steven. I won't shoot you because of that. But then I may up my punishment... We shall see." Danny squeezed on Steve's cock.

  
Steve's hips bucked up as Danny's hand touched the hot, pulsing flesh and threw his head back.

  
"You like that, sweetheart?"

  
"Ungh... Yes, Danny, yes. Uuuuuh, I like it."

  
Danny's hand was moving up and down Steve's cock, rhythmic strokes that were bringing the filthiest moans Steve ever released.

  
Without a warning Danny shifted down the bed and engulfed his cock in his mouth, starting to move up and down, determined to exact his revenge for the orgasm Steve pulled out of him. Suddenly Danny pulled off of him. Steve whined at the loss of Danny's mouth until he glowered at him.

  
"Do you want me inside you Steven?"

  
"Y-Yes."

  
"Then stop scowling and whining. All in its time. You know, patience is the key."

  
"One can't be patient when they have your mouth on them, Danno."

  
"Steven!"

  
"Okay. Okay."

  
Danny retrieved the fruity lube they had bought not long ago because they wanted to try some new things ("Adventures, Danny." Was Steve's comment). And now Danny was glad they did.   
Smearing some of it over Steve's cock, he then lathered his fingers and pushed one inside Steve's ass.

  
"Fuck, baby, you are so tight."

  
Danny moaned as Steve's tight heat enveloped his finger, pulling it inside hungrily. Soon enough a second finger was added and while his fingers worked Steve's ass, his mouth was feasting on Steve's cock.

  
Somewhere along the sweet torture Danny imposed Steve with, he stopped moving his fingers and simply bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking at Steve's cock, enjoying the way his lover always made those luscious sounds whenever Danny was the source of pleasure.

  
Steve came into Danny's mouth not long after that and the incoherent mumbling of Danny’s name accompanied by curses and praises for his boyfriend had Danny hard for the second time that night.

  
Steve grinned like a Cheshire cat when he noticed Danny's right hand sneaking between his legs. Releasing Steve's softening cock from his mouth, Danny could only pull a grin to match Steve's.

  
Danny continued stroking himself while his hand stayed buried between Steve's legs, not moving. Harsh pants and Danny's rumpled look pulled a hearty laugh out of Steve.

  
"So, baby, threat or promise?" Steve kept the light banter from their earlier talk and Danny shook his head.

  
"I'll still insist that it is both, Steve. You just don't mess with a New Jersey native and get away with it, aaaaah. But I can offer you pleasure, so it's a mix, really. Fuck."

  
Steve chuckled. He liked when Danny would get this free and bossy in the bedroom. Where he had been shy at first to admit some of his choices and fantasies in bed, now he was at complete ease and trusting of Steve. Also knowing that Steve trusted him to take the reins sometimes - most of the time.

  
"Turn around, baby. I want you on your belly."

  
Steve obliged and missed Danny's fingers as soon as they left him, but not for long.

  
Danny pulled him by his hips and rested them over his thighs so Steve's ass was on full display.

  
Picking the bottle of lube he squeezed some of the liquid directly over Steve's hole. Steve shrieked and squirmed under Danny.

  
"Jesus, Daniel!"

  
"Always wanted to do that." Danny chuckled but amended what he did with light strokes over Steve's overheated hole. Pushing two fingers in at once had Steve squirming even more before he released a long moan.

  
Danny loved the unguarded sounds Steve made in bed. That he allowed himself to be heard, for Danny to witness that lovely melody reserved only for him.

  
Adding a third finger he stroked his cock in tandem. The sight in front of him was enough to bring him to full hardness.

  
"Get on all fours, Steve." Danny said lowly, kissing the small of his back and patting an ass cheek.

  
Steve grunted as he lifted himself to position his body as Danny wanted, and in no time he was inside Steve's ass.

  
"God, Danny, you are so big."

  
"You want that, don't you, Steve?"

  
"Yes, I do."

  
"You want me to ride you. To fill you up. To fuck you until you scream my name."

  
"Yes."

  
"Yes, what, Steven?"

  
"Yes, Danny. I want you. All of you. You were made for me."

  
"That's true. And you were made for me to fuck you."

  
With that last statement Danny started moving. Slow at first, then gradually increased the speed. Skin slapping on skin, harsh breathing and loud moans were all that could be heard.

  
"You always say how my ass is perfect." Danny breathed out and slapped Steve's ass twice. "Well you have a very fuckable rear end too, baby."

  
"Danny..."

  
Danny could feel Steve blush. He knew dirty talk and compliments always had that effect on Steve.

  
Steve moved one of his hands to get to his rapidly hardening cock but Danny swatted it away.

  
"Nuh-uh, Steven. You'll come just from me." And as if to punctuate his words, he hit Steve's prostate.

  
Steve started shaking with the strain of holding himself like that and not being able to touch himself. As if sensing that, Danny pushed on his shoulder blades and pressed Steve's upper body to the mattress while he kept pounding his ass.

  
Hitting Steve's prostate with every thrust, he could feel Steve was getting closer. On the next thrust, Steve screamed Danny's name and spilled his come on the sheets. One second later Danny emptied himself inside Steve's ass and stayed buried inside, holding Steve's hip with a bruising grip.

  
Not able to move an inch without falling all over himself, he pulled out of Steve and managed to arrange them so he had Steve in his arms.

 

...

  
Danny was slowly moving his hand up and down Steve's back as they both enjoyed their post coital haze.

  
"So, babe, how was the meeting?"

  
"Oh, you know, Danny. Boring stuff as always."

  
"Yeah. I wish you didn't have to do that."

 

"Well someone has to, baby. But, thinking of you got me through it."

  
"Really? Should I remind you that you have to be 100% focused on the task in hand, McGarrett? We can't allow you thinking of me like that when bad guys are shooting at us."

  
"But there were no bad guys."

  
"All the same, Steven."

  
Steve pulled out his lower lip in a pout.

  
"Okay, okay. Stop pouting. Now, tell me. Was there something particular that you thought of doing?"

  
"No..."

  
"No?"

  
"Ugh, why did you have to be like this Danny?"

  
"What can I say? I'm good at what I do."

  
Steve snorted. "Okay. I was thinking of what you'd say when you saw me in my dress blues."

  
"Like I haven't seen you before."

  
"True, but this is the first time since we started our relationship and I know I have a-" Steve cut himself off before he blurted something he hadn't shared with Danny yet.

  
"You have what? Steven?"

  
Steve knew that voice. It usually meant trouble.

  
"Ihaveauniformkink." Steve said in one breath and hid his face in Danny's fuzzy chest.

  
"Word by word and louder, Steven. Don't make me mad."

  
"I have a uniform kink. There, I said it."

  
"And you thought of telling me about it when?"

  
"I didn't..."

  
"But you know you can trust me with everything, babe. I won't hate you just because you have fantasies of your own. Please."

  
"Okay, Danno. I promise."

  
"Good. Now that we've established that, maybe I should pull out my NPD uniform out of hiding soon."

  
Steve groaned.

  
"And this won't be the last time you'll put on your dress blues either, Steve. That's a direct order."

  
"Yes, Sir." Steve mock-saluted and got both of them laughing like crazy.

    
Maybe admitting one's fantasies wasn't the worst thing in the world.

 

 


End file.
